Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20131007160941/@comment-5555583-20131124122445
Kocham shouneny całym sercem, ale pomimo wielu drobnych wad, które jestem w stanie zignorować jedna szczególnie mi przeszkadza. Chodzi mi o cudowne odnalezienie nowego skilla w krytycznym momencie i uratowanie nakama. Bo ja lubię ciekawe rzeczy, których nie można przewidzieć, a tak to zawsze wiadomo, że kiedy wszystko będzie stracone, to stanie się cudowny cud i "ci dobrzy" ocaleją. Jakby teraz Seirin sprawiło taki cud to poziom serii dla mnie poleci. Pomijając fakt, że nieobiektywnie życzę im przegranej^^ Nie mówiłam ciągle D: No i inaczej, a nie całkowicie inaczej XD Sama siebie zwodziłam, że będziesz mieć choć trochę dłuższe włosy i myślałam, że będziesz wyższa, sore dake~~ Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to powtarzam: mam nadzieję, że nie poczułaś się w jakiś sposób przeze mnie oszukana, że się stylizowałam na kogoś innego. Btw. Miałam fazy na czatanie... Ale czy ty przypadkiem nie mówiłaś, że pojechałaś dla mnie na kona, bo to by nie było to samo? *laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag* To ja pojechałam dla ciebie, bo po jaką cholerę miałabym tam jechać sama? :< Jak się niby zaczęłam na dobre odnajdować, to trza było wracać XD Dla mnie sam fakt, że było tam tyle obcych ludzi przyprawiał mnie o wewnętrzną palpitację *poker face* Normalnie łażę wszędzie sama, ale tak się ciebie trzymałam, jak koła ratunkowego na nieznanych wodach~~ Serio, w wakacje bym tego nie zdzierżyła, ale byłam na świeżo po pójściu do nowej szkoły, to jak taki trening było. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że byłam totalnie niewyspana i było mi ze wszystkim wszystko właściwie obojętne, więc wiesz~~ Pewnie bym ci strzeliła fotę, ale żadnej nie strzeliłam w ogóle, żałuję :< Bo kurczę, niewyspana nie jestem sobą XD Też myślałam o tym, co by było w grze solo... Ale ty znasz lepiej praktyczno-techniczną stronę~~ Ale by była walka XD Ciekawe, czy bym spanikowała i od razu failowała, czy bym wbiła w psycho mode WYGRAM, CHOĆBY NIE WIEM CO, ZDECHNIJCIE WSZYSCY ^3^ *dark aura* Gorzej mi się było odnaleźć z tym, bo nic nie ogarniam z nowych serii :< Nie znoszę czegoś nie wiedzieć, nienawidzę tego uczucia. Uczucia, że ktoś mówi o czymś, o czym ja nie wiem. Teraz sobie zerknęłam na początek Tytanów i sobie jeszcze bardziej uświadomiłam, jak mi brakuje anime, które towarzyszy mi od dziecka. Tak jakby zamknięto tą część ogrodu, w której zawsze się bawiłeś i spędzałeś czas. Zaglądasz przez wyrwę w płocie i widzisz, że jest taki sam, ale rosną w nim inne kwiaty, a o starych ogrodnik zapomniał... Chcesz wejść, ale jeszcze ci nie wolno, bo masz inne rzeczy do zrobienia. To takie przykre :< *Maduś ma marzycielską i rozmarzonę duszę filozofa* Tobie łatwo powiedzieć "ze mną". Nawet nie wiesz co to znaczy dla mnie wyjść na środek i coś zacząć gadać, nawet jak mnie mentalnie ktoś trzyma za rączkę *facepalm* Przed każdym ustnym odpytywaniem i prezentacjami denatuję jako żywo x_x Krycie Murasa? Może to za dużo rozmów z czatana, ale dlaczego czuję, że to by się przerodziło w coś innego, co by zniesmaczyło ogół...x_X W sensie, że nie powiedziałam, że spadłam? No chyba mówię XD To w czwartek było. W piątek napisałam. Miałam napisać i zameldować zaraz po fakcie? Ja i tak jak coś piszę do ciebie lub mówię to mam wrażenie, że myślisz o tym z takim: po kiego mi do wiadomości twoje mydło -_-' Bo ja już taka jestem - niby dama, hime, ojou-sama, jotei i lady, ale to się dźgnę nożyczkami, to się wyłożę na schodach, to się rąbnę w dynię i mam guza, to wlezę w słupek, bo się zamyślę, to się zadławię~~ *emo corner* Ze mną też można pogadać o grach XD To taka Momo, to dla większości przeciętnych facetów ideał: cycata, radosna, zna się na sporcie... ach, przecież ona nie umie gotować *bp* A mówiłaś przez telefon, że nie oglądałaś MM~~ Plączesz się w zeznaniach^^ *świeci latarką po gałach* "Tak skończę?" - czyli w sensie, że staniesz się taka jak ja, czy moją ofiarą? ;3 Ależ ludźmi łatwo manipulować ;3 Wystarczyło ci powiedzieć, że to z tobą robię, a zasiałam w twoim mózgu wątpliwość. I niesłusznie roisz sobie, że mam twe slipfocie, a moje niewinne pokazanie Seijuusia w 2 kawałkach interpretujesz jako prośbę o sklejenie^^ Przecież nawet w Paincie mogłabym to zrobić, nawet mi nie przyszło do głowy~~ *ale arigatou >u<* Może oglądał jakiś horror z krukami? W sensie, bo one jedzą padlinę lub zwłoki. ... Ty tak na serio mówisz do Akasha, żeby się nie ważył???? Jepiej powiedz do Atsusia, żeby się nie ważył tego jeść XD Te chibiśki są dziwne O-O Takie małe-stare jakieś *przekręca główkę* Ale jaki orient XD Epic, so epic XDDDD Toż na wiki tarcze były już od dawniacza. Najładniejsze dla mnie Shuutoku i Teikou, potem Rakuzan i Yosen. Kaijou ssie, a Touou wygląda jak jakiś papercraft *bp* Tak mi linkujesz, jakbyś dopiero odkryła minitokyo XD Nie mogę się powstrzymać i gapię się po obejrzeniu chibi na avatar autora z Izayą *O* Mam to gdzieś w odmętach dysku w całości >u< Tak ślicznie wyszedł *tęcza* Bo to mi przypomnia to *nosebleeeeeeeeeeeed*: http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/613483 To masz tu bishowy smile Midora *macha krzyżem* : http://www.zerochan.net/1631602 Wolałabyś takie jerseye jak drużyna, którą rozwaliło Seirin ostatnio? Ładne *u* Fioletowe~~ Dla mnie każdy Akash jest ładny^^ *tylko nie mów mu, że to powiedziałam >///<* Seiczak ^.^ Ta nazwa jest urocza <3 Ja nie dzióbkuję XD (aż mi się przypomniały te wszelkiej maści demoty etc~~) Ale robię takie :< albo się nadymam na jeden lub dwa policzki XD Mama zawsze mówiła, że mi się rozciągną i będę "jeszcze bardziej pucelasta" XDDDD Tak urocze, że miałam to na tapecie swego czasu^^ Te obrączki mnie rozwalają ;3 Też miałam taką tapetę *u* http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/603291 Gdyby nie ten ssący format, gdyby to było w panoramie *rzuca krzesłem* Albo to: http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/606200 Riko w mandze jest lepiej wyposażona, tu wygląda jak.... *emo corner deluxe* Albo jak oni po chamsku wygłużają czasem włosy Momoi D:< http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/617270 Nie ma tak łatwo, aż takich nie ma na 100%, tym bardziej ostatnio w mandze *rzuca kataną* Niech Kiyoshi spada na wesołe drzewo *zamyka Riko z Hyuugą* To jeszcze spammmm~~ Tu ktoś (lub ktosie) zaraz dostanie czymś: http://www.zerochan.net/1631601 Jak uroczo: http://www.zerochan.net/1631805 Jak te niepokalane aniołeczki: http://www.zerochan.net/1631804 Czy ja tu widzę łzy? O.O http://www.zerochan.net/1631840 A odnośnie tego: http://www.manga2u.me/Kuroko_no_Basket/238.5/03/ i http://takaokazoonari.tumblr.com/post/67749656852/cuties (głupia Momo, za słodka D:) Tak, zamierzam sobie wszystko: Q&A, statystyki, dodatki i resztę przerobić przynajmniej w mózgu pod siebie (i ciebie XD). Ciąg dalszy XD Ze mną~~ *przed nią pusty puchar lodów* M: (!!!) Nie mam czasu na coś tak trywialnego jak zakochanie, które jest skutkiem reakcji chemicznej zachodzącej w mózgu, a prawdopodobieństwo znalezienia one true love jest tak nikłe, że z moim szczęściem i tak bym tego nie znalazła... *poker fejs, ale blush, bo fizjologia swoją drogą* M: Sei-chan? O/////O Oczywiście, że się przyjaźnimy, ale nie ma mowy, żeby on myślał o mnie w ten sposób... *chowa nos w książkę* OMG >/////< Teraz zarzucę przemyśleniem tak bardzo w moim stylu. Tak często o tym myślę. Po tym chaptrze też. Jeśli gdzieś na tym świecie istnieje byt lub siła, którą można nazwać Bogiem, to jednego nigdy mu nie wybaczę. Tego, że znalazłam się w niewłaściwym świecie, gdzie rzeczywistość jest mi nienawistna. Przez to, że odebrał mi szansę na życie w miejscu, gdzie byłabym szczęśliwa. Ja chcę do KnB :< *się tula* A co do głosu~~ Nie słuchałam wszystkich, ale głos Hary jakoś mi nie leży. Ale DAT ostatni rozdział mangi *U* Pokazali moją szkołę~~ Pokazali epickie powiewanie na daaaachuuuu <3 Już sobie wyobrażam moje rozmowy z Seiem o m&a i innych książkach XD Sei-chan nie jest taki zły, Chihiro do niego trochę wrednie, bo nie wie, do kogo mówi, ale Sei nie wyskoczy ł z ostrymi narzędziami. Głupi fandom >.< Czyli tak to by wyglądało? Sam by do mnie podlazł? Już myślałam, że dostałabym w łeb przy first encounter od kogoś z teamu XD Albo bym na niego spadła ze schodów O////////////O Iyaaa~~ To się rozpisałam. Zobaczę co z tym telefonem, może się jakoś skontaktuję z tobą, a jak nie, to ode mnie odpoczniesz. Cały tydzień bez ladylike nieogara ze zrytą czachą XD *tula na pożegnanie jak na dworcu*